


Casts and Pens

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita broke her arm. Cissie gets first signing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casts and Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



"Is it okay if I say I'm glad it is you and not me?" Cissie asked, serious concern in her eyes despite the teasing voice.

"Mon, I'm glad it was me, and not you." Anita winced a little as she shifted the heavy, clunky arm up onto the table. The cast wrapped around it was done in a deep brown, which made Cissie frown.

"How am I going to sign it?"

Anita laughed softly at that. "We'll need bright paint pens."

Cissie nodded at the suggestion and went to rummage to find some. She wanted to be the first to sign the cast. After all, Anita wouldn't have broken her arm if she hadn't been trying to help Cissie out.

When she did find a bright yellow paint pen, it seemed perfect, and she took her time, spelling out the message on the cast.

"To Anita, my number one fan, love you always, Cissie."


End file.
